


When Water And Ground Meet

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: MORE SMUT!!Seamountshipping time!Team Magma and Team Aqua have to show off their grunts and Pok'emon Teams every now and again, what better way than to have a big Team Meetup?When Water meets Ground it can get kinda muddy!
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt, Izumi | Shelly/Kagari | Courtney
Kudos: 5





	When Water And Ground Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone find the shipping joke hidden in there?
> 
> Seamount? Get it?
> 
> Matt's the Sea and Tabitabi is the Mountain?!
> 
> I'll go home..

The two 'evil' groups of Hoenn often clashed. Team Aqua and Magma never did NOT try and show off what each other had when each other met on uneven grounds.

It became clear to them that maybe constant battling wasn't the best way of showing off new grunts or new Pok'emon Team members.

So thanks to the Admins, a Team Meetup was formed where both groups found even ground to group up and share news, share new grunts or Pok'emon.

Maybe secretly they all hoped the 'ADULTS' Leaders Maxie and Archie would finally see their stupidity and make up during one of the meet ups.

Maybe seeing how happy everyone even the Pok'emon were they'd get the hint!

Nope-

But they did talk together, share news, do as the Admins mostly hoped in the end.

So for the time being, it was just a meet up and then a separation by sunrise the next day.

They had THAT at least!

Better to make the most of it.

Lead Admin Tabitha was often seen during the start like Admin Shelly, by their Leaders' sides. Standing proud, ready at a moment's notice.

The lower tier Admins of both Teams, Courtney of Magma and Matt of Aqua mingled around the grunts and the Pok'emon, keeping the peace, keeping watch.

As the day progressed and the Leaders seemed to not need their main tier Admins, said Admins abandoned their posts to slip amongst the grunts and Pok'emon as well, mingling, listening, observing.

Team Aqua was often the first plus it's Admins to unwind and relax, no one ever did not see that coming.

Even new grunts to both Teams weren't surprised, those new to Aqua having been joined in like family, Archie like a Father with open arms, the Admins as loving siblings.

They could seek their semi Leaders whenever and never have a problem! They'd been encouraged. Lost pups from the streets taken in when no one else wanted them.

They'd be loved and protected in Team Aqua~

Those new to Magma were welcomed differently, their families stricter, but just the same for them from life outside. Unwanteds, those unable to make it alone.

Maxie saw their worth and gave them each a chance willingly! The Admins their mentors- 

Seeking their semi Leaders amounted to Lead Admin Tabitha for Admin Courtney to them seemed-Inhuman? So mentoring also fell upon Tabitha as well. A task the future to-be Leader of Team Magma wasn't ever bothered about!

They'd be honored and respected in Team Magma!

It's because of their Admins from Aqua being so welcoming and open to Tabitha of Magma being nearly the sole carer of the Grunts that this meetup became a near disaster for two supposed enemy Teams.

-

By midday on the day of the Meetup, Shelly and Tabitha saw they weren't needed and with a silent agreement, left together from their Leaders' sides and fell into the throng of mixed Aqua and Magma Grunts.

The fresh faces of newcomers sticking out like broken thumbs amongst the veterans of the Grunts but some seemed to be getting on fine and so both high tier Admins left those uncertain faces to their own devices and sought the second tiers only.

This was going to be like every other Meetup, calm if a bit wild by the nights end if Aqua could have a say in the matter, so upon finding Matt and Courtney, both Shelly and Tabitha both shared a final look then broke apart, Courtney taking Tabitha's place beside Shelly and Tabitha taking Courtney's place beside Matt.

If newcomers looked it just looked like an Admin swap Meetup tier thing!

But to the Admins, it was something completely different, their only chance to get together without sneaking out of their bases behind their Leaders backs. Now able to just walk, talk, and occasionally touch hands and brush bodies when Grunts or Pok'emon got to close.

-

Shelly and Courtney went one way whilst Matt and Tabitha went the other, no set plans in mind.

Neither needed to BE at the Meetup but to be away could be trouble so until dark, they made rounds around the group's, introducing him or her, this Pok'emon or that, where they came from with either Admin speaking, and that was how it went until night fall.

As predicted, Aquas senior Grunts spiked the drinks as only pirates could and soon even Magma began to unwind and relax.

Which meant both tiers of Admins could slip away unneeded and unnoticed!

Shelly and Courtney headed for the beach just down the way, Shelly assuring her girlfriend she had a reason for nearing water and that it was worth it, whilst Tabitha and Matt set off for the hills just overlooking the Meetup point.

Sand as it was dubbed. Land and Sea.

Land behind the Meetup point and Sea before it. A place of even ground for both Teams.

"Hey Wait, I said I'd give you some, not for you to take for yourself, bro!" Matt bellowed as he came over the hill first and found a pack of Zigzagoon munching on the contents of the picnic basket set aside for what should have been a date of sorts.

The Pok'emon had flower petals in their spiky fur, their big brown eyes happy as they saw Matt and charged towards him all jumping as one as Tabitha snickered. Such a brutish man overtaken by cute little Pok'emon~

"Guys, hey, hold on! Nooo, no!" He played dead and the Pok'emon all blinked before the largest licked him then chattered into his face gently.

Another went to the basket and pulled out the remains of a dessert, a cream puff and set it upon his forehead before barking and bouncing.

The rest bounced then filed off, leaving Matt with a half eaten cream puff upon his forehead, eyes now opening to see Tabitha's lidded orbs staring down upon him, their face graced with a small smile seen behind their hand.

"Umm… Surprise, Little Man?"

He pulled the cream puff off his head, the pastries remains crumbling in his hold until some cream remained and he gave a sheepish smile up their way.

"It WAS supposed to be a little dinner and dessert! I asked those guys to be cool and not eat anything and in return I'd give them something but umm…."

The basket wasn't ruined just empty, like Matt's soul and he sighed, hands over his face.

"Sorry, Tabitabi."

The sound of grass signals Tabitha sitting down beside him and soon he feels them pull at his hands to reveal his face, their lidded orbs open, ruby eyes burning with love, "It's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

Matt kissed the knuckles of the hands holding his then smiled before pulling the Lead Admin down on top of himself, voice smooth, gaining a snort from his partner, "Well I still get dessert anyway~"

"Oh?"

Matt smiled sweetly and purred, eyes the color of the ocean, smooth and calm, "Maybe?"

"How much of this 'dessert' are we talking about?"

And in reply, Matt leaned up and locked his lips with theirs softly, one hand touching Tabitha's cheek. The other now twined it's fingers with theirs, being pinned down as Tabitha straddled over top of him fully, legs on either side of his hips, lips never breaking the lock of the kiss.

Soft noises between them break out as they kiss, tongues passing from mouth to mouth, wrestling between until both submit and get a chance to explore one another's mouth. 

Feeling teeth, to damp warm caverns where sound emerged as their bodies pressed harder together in the darkness upon the hill.

Faces blushing both, hands now free from being locked together now traveled across one another's clothed bodies.

Ship chain around Matt's neck is removed and set aside, Tabitha's arm bracelets dealt with and put together with the chain, aside and safe.

Before they could finish getting Tabitha's red sweater off, something alerted both into attention, even Tabitha who comedically sat upon Matt's bare chest with their sweater half off just over their head when their attention was drawn and the mood shattered for them both.

"Admin… Matt.. Sir?" A grunt from the Meetup below spoke up as he approached and both adults grew frantic.

"Hey little bro! You okay? How'ja find me?" Matt asked as Tabitha hurriedly put their sweater back on, sweaty and panting, looking everywhere but at the two Aquas.

"I followed you out, I got nervous.."

The grunt froze mid step in sight of Tabitha upon his 'Brother' Matt and growled, reaching for a Pok'eball that wasn't there, "I'll help you, Matt!" Then groaned when he recalled the Pok'emon were back at the Meeting place.

"It's cool, it's cool! Umm… It's not what it looks like!"

Tabitha smacked their face with an ungloved hand and then set said face upon Matt's bare chest as the grunts' voice went from oh? To, OH!

"But Sir… Their the enemy…. Right?"

Matt flailed where he was, his words doing him in and whimpered, "I mean… It's not a fight but it's not… It's…"

"Kids should mind their own business and scurry back to the meeting place and leave the adults to adult! One shouldn't just wallz after their better like that, they should let themselves be heard, be known-"

"Tabs," Matt broke in and they carefully broke apart, Tabitha slipping off his front and settled for sitting by the empty picnic basket whilst Matt careful of his lower half, sat on his legs and smiled lightly at the now even more disturbed grunt.

"Sorry about that, little bro. Your right to come find me, means you didn't know where Shelly was. You said you were nervous? What about all the people?"

The grunt nodded, blushing. His sad embarrassed eyes looking from Matt to Tabitha then to the Earthen floor below his feet.

"Ignore the Magma admin a moment bro okay? One on one, me and you. Why are you scared about all the people? Their grunts like you~ Hell, some ARE your Bros and Sis'~"

The grunt nodded but looked down and shrugged, "I just feel… Funny, Sir… It's alright… I'll just go back.. I'm sorry I disturbed you two-"

"An Admin's job is to care for whatevers bothering their brothers or sisters! Tabby and I can hold off. This is my job and I can't just leave you hanging-" He motioned to the grunt to sit down beside him and as the young start did so, Matt spoke kindly, with an open mind and heart towards the grunt who'd stumbled upon something he shouldn't have-And on his first Meetup even!

As Matt spoke with the scared new grunt, their backs facing them, Tabitha couldn't help but burn with love as the normally boisterous light-hearted Admin of Aqua took full charge of the situation and became the adult the child needed in his time of need!

Those huge hands pat the grunt gently upon the back as said grunt began once more to smile. Matt's million kilowatt smile was full of true brotherly love as the grunt cleared his tears aside and said something to his 'older brother's and was given a hug.

Then they noticed the grunt was looking towards them and sat up straight and tried looking bored or stern, clearing their mind of the loving fluffy thoughts of Matt being such a good brother, maybe even a good father-

"I apologise for taking some of your night away from you like that, Lead Admin Tabitha. But thank you too for letting my Brother calm me down!"

Tabitha WANTED to sniff in defiance but the happy flicker now burning in those once scared sad eyes made them remember nights listening to THEIR grunts and being there for them and nodded instead with a hushed, "Ah hu-" Before looking at a blade of grass just off to the side.

"I promise I won't say anything, Sir." The grunt said, turning to Matt once more, bowing then smiled slyly, "Even IF it's a Magma!"

"Hey now, their full of fire and hard to control~" Matt said then laughed loudly, that laugh Tabitha melted for so often, "It takes an Aqua to simmer them down~"

"Looks like they had you under control, Sir~" The grunt offered and laughed as Tabitha snorted, pointing an accusing finger at Matt as they laughed at this statement, "Ayahaha! Burned!"

Something is whispered from grunt to Matt, leaving Matt open mouthed and wide eyed and the grunt belting out laughing as he ran back down the hill, back towards the meeting place in better spirits.

Once alone again, Tabitha moved back towards Matt who stayed the way the grunt left him and asked, naked hand waving before his baffled face, "What did he say? He actually shut you UP!"

To which Matt belted out, Tabitha belly up as Matt over took them with his declaration, "SEAMOUNTING! That's what we are Tabby Tabby, Sea Mounting!"

Tabitha below the large built Aqua Admin gave a look much like Courtney did when she had too much over take her thoughts and she 'crashed' then it hit them what they'd been told and yowled, face as bright as any Magma sweater, "HE SAID THAT?!"

-

After being told in a way, would be what would be called their 'ship' name, Matt and Tabitha together, the two fell back to kissing, trying to get back into the mood of before, Tabitha bringing something up even they didn't think they'd be sharing so openly-

As Matt lavished their large neck in kisses and a nip or two, before he pulled back to start somewhere else, Tabitha dipped their head down and whispered softly in a voice that surprised them even, "You'd have made an amazing dad, Matt~"

The two stopped and Tabitha quickly worried on one of Matt's blue triangles, poking it but not meeting his eyes.

"Tabby?"

"Just how you were with the grunt before… You did an amazing job with him and to be honest I didn't really think much of Aqua having such a down to Earth mindset for… For actually BEING… Adult like… Now I sound offensive…"

"Tabitabi, easy, no you don't-To me you don't!" Matt said gently and took the others worrying hand and smiled sweetly.

"So you think I did good? I wasn't too childish but not too grown up either?"

Tabitha couldn't stop it from happening and giggled, hiding themselves under Matt's chin but was heard and he brightened up more.

"What did you mean by 'would have' though, Tabby? We could still be a family can't we?" He asked when he felt his partner had finally calmed from their giggles.

This wasn't a good question to ask-No more laughter-Tabitha was no longer happy-

Tabitha slowly got back upwards, face hidden, Matt could tell however he'd made a mistake and said, "I.. I'm sorry Tabs.. We're family-like already, right? Ya, to the grunts! So I'm like'a dad after all… It's okay…"

But the other Admin remained quiet, face hidden, their whole being now cold.

It was past midnight now and after two mistakes, it seemed that 'dessert' wasn't going to be happening as even as Matt reached for the others face to make them look at him, said partner sniffed lightly and broke the silence with a half sobbed, "Your OWN child, Matt you Brute! A family of your OWN!"

-

"No Magma, no Aqua!" Tabitha was on a roll now, a sad, painful roll, "If I wasn't such a fucking coward nor so fucking ugly-"

"Tabitha-"

"If I had an actual IDEA of a life of my own that could get me away from Team Magma-Or even what a family really IS even-"

"Tabby…"

"I couldn't ask you to leave Team Aqua though-" They smiled a genuine smile, tears streaming down their cheeks. "You are so much more than an Admin to those Grunts!"

"And so are you-"

But he seemed to either have been ignored or unheard. Tabitha kept speaking, kissing his chin, thumbs brushing his cheeks, ruby orbs burning into ocean blues, loving and pure, "In another time maybe it could have been just us.. Maybe I'd even get over my self hatred and try to do what I was born as.. Be a mother-"

"Why not be that mother now, Tabitabi?" Matt blurted out and Tabitha finally fell quiet.

"You don't HAVE to have a baby.. Even if that's what you told me you meant the comment was about-You don't HAVE to HAVE a baby to BE a mother Tabby.. To HAVE a family..." He pressed his forehead to theirs and purred, "We could adopt, we could make our own Team even! Hell Tabitabi, we could make Sand, and that could be our family~"

"Your wasting yourself on this, Matt-"

"It's not wasting my time when every second I'm away I'm think'n about you, my Little Makuhita Man~"

He kissed his partners face and breathed, "I mean it Tabby.. Truly! Your Grunts see you JUST as much as a parent and sibling as they do me! They love you just as much! Hell, I'm sure they come to you first before their Leader!"

Tabitha WANTED to point out that's how things SHOULD work but was stopped as they were picked up and held within his arms, their legs wrapping around his waist, their arms holding his neck as he snuggled his face into their neck, face, and ear.

"Mom, Dad, or just Lead Admin Tabitha, those Grunts are just as much YOUR kids as those of Aqua are mine~ You need'nt HAVE kids to BE a mom or dad, Tabby!"

He looked them in the eyes and whispered, noses pressed, lips close to touching, "I love you more than the air I breathe, Tabitha! More than awakening Primal Kyogre! If it means being with you and you're happy forever, I'll leave and we'll make Sand! A Team, a FAMILY for ourselves, me and you, and kids who need a mom, or a dad, or a Tabby Tabby, or a Matt!"

"Matt-"

"Just say the word, I'm sure Buck there would be happy to join, a few newcomers would join! I'd miss sis and bro but Tabs…" He nuzzled Tabitha's cheek and finished as they cried into his shoulder, "I'm a grown up, or grown up enough to know what I want and what I want is to be with you forever and always~"

Just soft sobs as Tabitha broke, bent up emotions from being stern and strong as a Lead Admin, from being hidden inside for so long, and only free when with Matt-

"Your beautiful, amazing, a treasure more precious than the Red and Blue Orbs put together, and the only world on my mind~"

"Bruuute~"

"You're so strong, brave, brilliant, and sharp! Nothing could be made from Devon Corp, Aqua, nor Magma that could compare to your leaps and bounds of ideas for the future to come, your drive to better tomorrow, your drive to learn from the past!"

"Maaahahaaatt….."

"Tabitabi~"

"I'm speaking the truth, I mean it. From the heart and soul. I love you and want nothing more than to show you so!"

"Please then, show me?"

"How would you like me to?"

Tabitha kissed his chin before unbuttoning their white dress shirt, eyes no longer leaving his, their voice soft and smooth, "I'm not afraid!"

Rolling off the undone dress shirt he watched growing hot in the face and stomach as their milky white skin glowed before him, freckles like the stars above, EVERYWHERE upon their body.

Upon their chest rested a binder, and with a shy nod, allowed Matt to undo the straps that held their breasts captive behind them.

Two mounds just as white fell slowly as Matt dropped the article to the ground beside them. Two mounds with two soft dark cherry nubs in their center.

Freckles littered the valley between them and found their way down between their legs, like hair would be as some would call a 'happy trail'.

Blushing even brighter, the now shown sex Tabitha shuffled from their lower clothes before the mood was ruined only to see Matt watching ever still fixed upon their face, eyes open wide, ocean blue eyes as bright as the sunshine upon it's clear surface.

"Do I look okay?"

Was the reason he just stared at their face because of their weight? The freckles? Both… How pale they were… That they were female after all and not the 'Little man' he'd called them from the start?

"It's not about looks, little man~" Matt voiced as if reading Tabitha's mind.

He carefully moved out of his swim pants and neared her upon his knees, eyes now looking her wholly up and down, "But if you need me to I'll be honored a look at the rest of you now that you said I could~"

He reached a hand out then waited.

Tabitha blushed and finished his reach, pressing his bare hand to her bare breast.

The mounds of muscle/fat and nipple responded to the touch like fire burned! The contact made Tabitha shudder and Matt couldn't help but palm the flesh beneath his hands, thumbing now hard dark cherry nipples.

He pressed his face between the breasts and smelled her scent, her voice a squeak of displeasure he at FIRST feared was TRUE full displeasure and was near ready to stop, only, "Don't SNIFF me, I've had that on for a whole day! I've sweat and it stinks!"

He smirked where his face was and insisted on another sniff before licking the valley between her breasts, getting rewarded by the others chest pushed into his face, her voice thrown upwards at this new feeling graced.

He placed her hands upon his shoulders and trailed the freckles next, downward.

He licked the nipples a few times before tempting a nip upon one, nearly having Tabitha in his face and lap.

He moved off from her chest and lulled his warm wet tongue along her belly, along the grooves of stretch marks, kissing the belly button and whispered to it, "No matter what the start was, thanks for giving me and the world Tabitha~" Then moved along to the other side, repeating himself, teasing her outer hips though with bites that made her weak in the knees.

"Wish me to go further?"

Tabitha panting, looked between her large belly and breasts and saw Matt between her legs.

Her mind froze, her toes curled, her hands balled up upon his shoulders.

"I'll leave it be~ I wanted to ask, I'll kiss on your feet first though then come back up!"

"Do you KNOW what happens down there?"

"Here?" Matt asked, pointing and Tabitha held a hand over her face, said face so red it looked like the top of a Pok'eball.

"Tabs realllllly?"

"I won't if you don't want~" Matt assured Tabitha carefully settled herself upon the ground, grass prickling her bare back and butt and shoulders.

With a shiver, a look up, and a prayer, she whispered to which Matt heard from where he sat watching, "It's Matt, and I'm not afraid!" Then slowly moved her legs to get comfortable.

Pulling her legs up and over his shoulders, Matt smiled over Tabitha's stomach, Tabitha smiling back shyly.

Slowly, the Aqua Admin bent his head between Tabitha's legs and began eating her out.

The feeling of the hot wet tongue poking around her nether regions set her off at once. From the slow, hot touches and kisses and body rubbings they'd done, to this, her climax was quick but happened all the same and between her legs she felt a little more tongue feasting upon her mess.

Nothing was left of the mess when Matt came back out, his smile playful and teasing as Tabitha panted and drooled below his actions.

"Better than anything I've ever had there, Tabitabi~"

"S….sick… Br...rute…" Was all Tabitha could muster out before she groaned and arched, meeting Matt part way as he fell upon her, her arms around his neck, their lives locking tightly between them.

Slow at first but growing in need, Tabitha bucked upwards upon Matt's chest and stomach and he responded by pushing himself inside her no matter how tight the fit.

Painful groans puffed between them as they worked the action out, Matt sliding inside Tabitha's hole slowly, Tabitha's hole slowly taking his member in, both going at a slow pace.

Their minds raced, they wanted to connect, but to soon and it wouldn't be just right-Or so they figured, and so through grit and determination, Matt at last met the end of Tabitha's hole, pressing into her spot, gaining a loud moan, he felt her body kick back into his, knocking him into release and together, loudly, they cried out their lovers name as the stars exploded before their eyes and the wet between them mashed together inside.

-

Riding it out, Matt held Tabitha's legs until the end until he finished, to which Tabitha herself arched backwards, meeting every thrust, begging him for more, hands digging up handfuls of dirt as another climax came flooding forth.

Before he finished riding out his first, a second hit him like a brick wall and exploded within Tabitha before he could stop himself.

Pulling out resulted in a stream of seed to follow after him, a gasp from Tabitha followed as her walls were free of his member and her insides dripped with what he'd given her.

Heartbeats passed as they breathed in the cool night air.

Tabitha laying upon her back whilst Matt lay upon his side, both panting, bodies sweaty, empty.

Tabitha moved first and she shifted slowly over to Matt's side, his arm wrapping around her, pulling her close until they were once again pressed together.

Between them, Tabitha rested her sweaty forehead just under Matt's chin whilst Matt lay kissing her head, his body as well as hers coming off from their sexual high.

"M...Matt?"

"Ya..?"

The two stayed breathing softly now, bodies close.

Tabitha purred lovingly into his neck, his own voice warm above her head, "I love you so much~"

"I love you so much too, Tabitabi~"

"Thank you for showing me I was well worth it-"

"Sex or not, I'd show you in some way or other~" Matt whispered warmly and kissed Tabitha's nose, the other looking up as he spoke.

"I know, and I thank you~ For loving me at all, that I was well worth it~"

"More than happy to, Tabby Tabby~"

"I feel good~"

"As do I~"

They nuzzled in the growing light, below the Meetup they were sure was wrapping up.

For just that moment or more, they didn't care about Teams.

It was them~

And if Team Magma and Aqua DIDN'T work out, or they chose to start that family, they always had Sand to look to~

A Team, a family~

And for once, Tabitha didn't really desire to take the Leaders position.

Maybe being a 'parent' wouldn't be so bad after all?

Matt had a point really-

The grunts of Magma DID come to her whenever it was or was not needed-

She didn't NEED a child born of herself, she and Matt had the grunts and Sand to look to if anything~


End file.
